iLove You, Carly Shay
by jaeb1824
Summary: ANOTHER PROUD FAMILY BASED EPISODE! Carly's name is graffitied on the school and on several buses. She then becomes the girlfriend of the culprit.
1. iFind Graffiti

**iLove You, Carly Shay Chapter 1**

Carly, Sam, Wendy, and Shelby were to school. It was St. Valentine's Day in Seattle, Washington and they were talking about what their boyfriends got for Valentine's Day, except for Carly of whom didn't have a boyfriend at the time.

"Isn't Brad the cutest, most sweetest person in the world?" Shelby said smiling. She began to read her Valentine's Day Card that Brad wrote for her "You're prettier than any flower in this book" She sighs delightfully.

"Hello," said Wendy "Everyone knows that real gifts are real chocolate, real flowers, or jewelry like my honey gave me"

"Just like this paperweight Freddie gave me" said Sam

"Sam, Freddie doesn't like you, and by the way, that's a rock" said Carly

"You shouldn't be talking, Miss 'Empty-Handed'" said Sam

"Yeah, what did you get, Carly?" asked Wendy

"I don't need any cheap trinkets from a boy who doesn't know a thing about love" said Carly

"Carly's right" said Wendy "Carly's a person just like me who isn't interested from some things from some boy"

As the girls approach school, Freddie comes by

"Carly, Carly, check this out!" Freddie said pointing

There was graffiti on the school building. It was a pink heart-shaped drawing saying _**I Love You, Carly Shay.**_

"Wow, that's tight" said Carly

Mr. Howard runs across the street "CARLY SHAY, YOU AND YOUR ACCOMPLICES REPORT TO MY OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled

Carly frowns "That's not tight"

The four girls and Freddie are in Mr. Howard's classroom, of which he's turned into a boot camp

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOUR NAME IS GRAFFITIED ALL OVER MY SCHOOL, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT?" Mr. Howard yelled, as if he was a drill sargeant

"No, Mr. Howard" said Carly meekly

"WHAT?" He asked

"No, Mr. Howard, SIR" she replied

Mr. Howard goes over to Freddie "What about you, GADGET BOY?"

"No I-I'd" Freddie stammered

"I've got a gadget in my pocket and it's called a _breath mint"_ Sam said rudely

"WRONG ANSWER! GIVE ME 20 PUSH UPS, NOW!" Mr. Howard yelled

Sam and Freddie make an attempt to do push-ups

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, MARX? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"I don't know, nor do I care" said Shelby

"WRONG ANSWER, DROP AND GIVE ME 20!"

Shelby hands out a $20 bill

"Oh, Gracias" Mr. Howard said calmly "You can remain seated"

"Hey! That's unfair!" Carly said

"HOW'S THIS FOR UNFAIR, YOU'RE ALL SUSPENDED UNTIL WE FIND THE VICTIM" Mr. Howard yelled

Everyone complains and tries to give reasons

"ATTEN-HUT" Mr. Howard yelled "RIGHT-FACE, GO LEFT, GO LEFT!"

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Howard, but if we are to go left, aren't we supposed to go only on our left side?" Sam interrupted

_**OUT! **_He yelled

The kids were at the bus stop and Wendy pointed out the graffiti on a bus

"There it is, this guy really likes you, Carly" she said

"Am I the only person who's upset that we're suspended?" Shelby asked

"If my mom heard that I was suspended, she'd stone me to death" Sam said

"Don't worry, I've made sure that our parents got this message" said Freddie

_Hello, this is the Vice Principal of the Ridgeway High School_

_You're child "MISS CARLY SHAY" (__**A/N **__Mr. Howard's Voice)  
>Is the recipient of the Ridgeway Academic Award<em>

_Congratulations!_

"I sure hope it works" said Carly

At home Carly comes into the house. "Spencer, I have to tell you something,"

"I just heard something about you" Spencer said exciting

"What? What about me?" Carly asked nervously

"You've won the Ridgeway Academic Award! Congratulations!" Spencer complimented "What is it for?" He asked

"Its for….when your teachers really like you" She replied

"I'm going to meet my friends at the Groovy Smoothie" She lied. She lied to him because she went to go on a stakeout to see who graffitied her name onto buses, walls, and buildings.

"OK, have fun, Carly"

**This is only Part one of the story. In the next chapter, you'll learn who wrote Carly's name everywhere. Two more chapters to come.**

**Incidentally, I'm a new fanfiction artist, How do you add more chapters? If you know, please kindly let me know in your reviews. Thanks!**


	2. iGo on Stakeout

**iLove You, Carly Shay Chapter 2**

Carly is walking around the Seattle Bus Station looking for her friends. Carly hears a loud voice

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Freddie yelled over a megaphone 

She gasps and puts her hands up

"Psych" said Sam "We knew it was you, Carly"

"Ohhh, group hug" She hugs her friends

Freddie groans "Come on, this is not 'The View'"

Then they saw another bus saying _**I Love You, Carly Shay. **_

"I can definitely say that he was just here. The paint is still wet" said Freddie "If I can get some research done, I can find the exact manufacturer of the paint"

"Uh, Freddie I think it should be on the back of the—" Wendy said stammering

"Wendy, I think I know what the Detective is doing, THANK YOU!" He yelled belligerently

They heard spraying on another bus. They go over to that area.

"STOP THAT!" said Carly

"Jonah….Is that you?" asked Sam? 

_Jonah was Sam's first boyfriend after Carly told him to stop being around Sam a lot, he had his heart on Carly._

Jonah drops the paint can "Get out of my way!" He said.

"You're the person whose been writing my name all over the place?" asked Carly "Give me that" she takes the paint can away from him

A police officer shines his flashlight "STOP THAT RIGHT THERE, PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!"

Carly drops the paint can and raises her hands 

The next day, They were back in Mr. Howard's office.

"I just wanted to let you know that you've been fully reinstated" Mr. Howard said "So all Jonah has do to is make a public apology"

"Then what?" Carly asked

"Return to his 3rd Period Class" Mr. Howard answered

Jonah comes in and apologizes. "All right," Mr. Howard said "Now everyone, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SUSPEND YOU AGAIN! AND BY THE WAY, I HEARD YOU'VE WON THE RIDGEWAY ACADEMIC AWARD, I DON'T KNOW WHT IT IS AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

"Jonah" Carly said, "Why'd you do what you did?"

"I just wanted to show my love for you" said Jonah

"You don't have to write it on buildings and buses, you can just come out and say it." She said

"OK then, will you be my girl, Carly Shay?"

"I uh—"

Carly is now in the iCarly studio talking with Sam and Freddie

"….Then he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said. She began to stammer. "Then, uh.., uh…

"Carly spit it out!" said Sam

"I felt sorry for him so I said yes!" Carly admitted

Spencer's voice is heard downstairs "Carly, you have company"

"That's him now" she said. "We have a study date"

"Can I get anything for you, Jonah?" asked Spencer

"A root beer float would be nice" said Jonah

"Let me see if we have any. If not, I'll go down to the corner store to get some ice cream, root beer, and some straws, and you'd be good to go." Spencer said

"Oh can it be French Vanilla Ice Cream and Not that cheap root beer?" asked Jonah.

"Why are you catering to him?" asked Freddie

"I'm just being nice to Carly's boyfriend" said Spencer

"Well, I've never liked him even when he dated Sam" said Freddie

"Well by the time our Valentine's Day Ski Trip on Saturday comes won't have to listen to the babbling of—" Spencer said

"Skiing?" asked Jonah "I've never been skiing before, I'd love to go"

They all looked at each other strangely.


	3. iGo Skiing

**iLove You, Carly Shay Chapter 3**

"Carly, push me" Jonah demanded

"OK, then" Carly said

Carly pushed Jonah and he fell to the side as he was going down.

"Carly pick me up" Jonah said angrily

"How about Carly, please?" asked Carly

"How about Carly, _**Forget it.**_" Said Jonah

"Why are you giving me a hard time?" asked Carly "We're on vacation."

"What? You're just going to stand there and run your mouth or are you going to push me?" Jonah asked rudely

She pushes him again and he still falls off to the side.

"Carly, pick me up again" demanded Jonah

"You're welcome" said Carly

"Well, I'm not going to say 'thank you'. Okay?"

Spencer and Marissa ski over to where Carly and Jonah were

"Hi, How's it going?" asked Marissa.

"Oh, we're having bunches of fun" Carly said sarcastically.

"I hate this kiddie slope. Can I go on the big one with you guys?" asked Jonah

"I don't know, Jonah. It might be a little difficult" said Marissa.

"Listen, I can get on my hands and beat him" said Jonah

"Oh well" said Spencer "You guys have fun"

Sam, Freddie, and Shelby are on a snowmobile

"Hey, Carly" said Freddie. "Care to join us? We're going to a marshmallow roast"

"I don't care if it's a 'Carly Roast'! Please take me with you!" said Carly. Then they went down the hill

Jonah goes to the adult slope. "Hey, Spencer, you still want to race to the bottom?" asked Jonah

"Stop it, Spencer, He's just a boy" said Marissa.

"Who's about to learn a Man's lesson. Last one down buys Hot Cocoa. I like my cocoa with whipped cream" said Spencer

Jonah raced down the slope first "Oh, so it's like that now?" asked Spencer. Spencer raced down after he did. He was on the other side where Jonah was and Spencer was winning. He had several leaves in his mouth and then he spit him out as he was racing. Spencer heard Marissa say "Spencer, look out!" Spencer was headed for a tree and he didn't know it. Jonah runs past him and laughs "Loser".

At home, Marissa was pushing Spencer in a wheelchair. "Well, thank God we're home"

"Jonah ruined my trip" said Sam

"Sam?" asked Carly

"No, I'm not scared to say it" said Sam "That was the best trip I had, I even had one of the snow rangers checking me out"

Jonah scoffs "More like a snowman"

Sam puts a finger in his chest "Boy, you may have been my boyfriend, but we've had enough mouth out of your—

"I'll handle it, Sam" said Carly "That's it, I've had it with you, it's _**Over!**_

"Wait?" asked Jonah "What's over?"

"We're over" Carly replied

"I thought you liked me. It's my way of doing this, right?" said Jonah

"Yes, but that's the reason why I said I was going to be your girlfriend. That and I felt sorry for you. But I _don't _anymore. You need a personality-check, Jonah. You're rude, inconsiderate, you're rude to my brother, my neighbors, me. You're not a nice person, Jonah. But my friends, they are nice people, and I'm sorry I've ever bought you around here, then why don't you break."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to love me anymore" said Jonah. "But I do. I mean you actually see me"

"No, I see _through _you. And if you write my name on a wall, a bus, or that _blank space in your mind, _I will get Freddie's mom, who's an professional fencer. Now break, I said."

Carly's speech didn't really matter to Jonah. But this was his reply "Cool, but always remember, we'll always have ski mountain"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Carly yelled.

"I'm sorry, guys. I had do say that" she admits

"Actually, Carly. I think he really needed to hear that" said Freddie.

**This is the unofficial end of the story. There's an epilogue after this. **


End file.
